The Mikumi Saga
by Mel-Bel
Summary: What happens when another princess of Jurai is found? A secret and forgotten past that could destroy the universe. Chapter 5 now up, please R&R.
1.

I do not own the characters of Tenchi Muyo. They are property of Pioneer. My only claim is to Mikumi. Plus I'm poor, horribly, horribly poor. In other words Please don't sue.   
  
Author's Note: This is just the story I created in my head to answer all the questions made by Tenchi Muyo OVA. For instance "What does Tokimi want with Washuu?" and "What are those gems?" so I made up a story which is my version and added another character because I felt it would make more sense. So keep an open mind and enjoy!   
  
*Characters*  
Mikumi- The true second princess of Jurai. Yosho's sister who has been missing for many years. Looks almost exactly like Funaho except with red hair. A Half Juraian half earthling.  
Doko - Mikumi's guardian. Equivalent to Ayeka's Azaka.  
Mikato- Mikumi's guardian. Equivalent to Ayeka's Kamadake.  
Tenchi Muyo (not Universe) Cast (Kiyone included)   
*I will call Katsuhito Yosho when he speaks so there is no confusion   
  
The Beginning  
  
[Deep in space near Jurai, a mysterious ship is approaching the Juraian Space Port. Inside is the long lost Princess Mikumi who has finally returned home.]  
  
Mikumi: Doko, Mikato, how long till we reach the port.  
  
Doko: Very soon miss  
  
Mikato: With our speed we will be there in approximately 15 minutes.  
  
Mikumi: (sighing) I'm almost home.  
  
[Little did she know someone else was thinking the same thing. In Lady Tokimi's palace she too sees how close Mikumi is.]  
  
Tokimi: Well, well our little princess is almost home. She is persistent, now what I do with that? I know, destroy it!  
  
[Tokimi sends a large blast to the ship. The guardian's see it coming and initiate the Lighthawk Wings. The blast is too huge and the defenses aren't holding up. The ship is starting to shake.]  
  
Mikumi: Wh-What's going on!?  
  
Doko: We are being attacked the defenses can't hold the blast.  
  
Mikumi: Where is it coming from?  
  
Mikato: We don't know.  
  
Mikumi: Tokimi, she will never stop  
  
[Mikumi falls to the ground from the violent shaking. She feels the intense heat of the blast. The ship is falling apart. Just then Tsunami (ship form) appears and absorbs the rest of the blast. She attaches Mikumi's ship to hers and takes her to the one place Tokimi will not attack. To planet Earth.]   
  
Tokimi: Tsunami, you will never stop protecting the royal family. I can't get her if she's under your protection.  
  
[It's nighttime at the Masaki Shrine, but sunrise will be coming very soon. Everyone is asleep and it's actually quiet! But Sasami is having one of her psychic dreams. Tsunami has appeared with something incredibly important to say.]  
  
***DREAM***  
[Sasami is standing all alone in nothingness. She looks around when she hears a water droplet.]  
  
Sasami: Tsunami is that you?  
  
Tsunami: Yes little one I need to talk to you.  
  
[Tsunami appears before her.]  
Sasami: What is it?   
  
Tsunami: You must get the Master Key from Tenchi and go to Yosho's ship, Funaho, and   
summon down Mikumi's ship.  
  
Sasami: Mikumi? She's alive! Are you sure Tsunami.  
  
Tsunami: Yes I'm sure, but you must hurry because she is badly injured and needs our help. It is important that she lives. Help her.  
  
[Tsuanmi fades away and Sasami is again alone.]  
***END DREAM***  
  
[Back in the room Sasami is thrashing around in her bed and murmuring things. Ayeka is trying to wake up Sasami because she thinks that Sasami is having another bad dream.]  
  
Ayeka: Sasami, wake up. It was just another bad dream.  
  
Ryouko: Will you shut up I'm Trying to sleep!  
  
Ayeka: You will probably sleep till noon today. Instead of getting to your chores.  
  
Ryouko: You bitch!  
  
Mihoshi: Please stop fighting its not right!  
  
[With all the noise Sasami wakes up crying. Ayeka goes and holds her little sister close.]  
  
Sasami: Where's Tenchi. I need to go see him.  
  
Ayeka: I suppose he might be downstairs seeing how its sunrise now.  
  
Kiyone: Why do you need to see Tenchi?  
  
Sasami: You wouldn't understand.  
  
[With that Sasami got up and ran downstairs to find Tenchi. She saw him in the kitchen having a cup of tea. Katsuhito was out working in the yard.]  
  
Sasami: Tenchi! Tenchi! Where is the sword!  
  
Tenchi: Huh? What's going on Sasami? Why do you want my sword?  
  
Sasami: I need it its important.  
  
Seeing the sword lying on the table she grabs it and runs off. Just as she's running out   
the door the girls are all heading downstairs for breakfast.  
  
Kiyone: Hmmmmm Sasami's acting strangely  
  
Tenchi: She just took the master key  
  
Ayeka: What!? We must go after her then.  
  
[So everyone goes running after Sasami, even Katsuhito. Ryouko takes to the air and starts tracking her. They soon see that she is heading to Funaho. Sasami arrives at Funaho and holds the Tenchiken in front of her.]   
  
Sasami: Master Key please I summon the ship of Mikumi Jurai! The Miyo-jiin!  
  
[Ayeka and the others arrived just as she uttered the name. Katsuhito and Ayeka gasped in shock at what she just said.]  
  
Ayeka: Sasami! How could you? You know the law! It is forbidden for you to say her name. Also Mikumi is dead, that means her ship is gone also.   
  
[Just then out of the sky came a massive ship. It hovered in the air just above them. Then down came two Juraian guardians protecting a severely injured woman. She was severely burned and looked like she had many broken bones. Her clothes were almost completely gone, but what was there was stained in blood. No one recognized her at first. But then Katsuhito noticed her long red hair.]  
  
Yosho: Mikumi. you're alive.  
  
Ayeka: Oh my, um. Doko, Mikato, bring her inside right away.  
  
Doko: We only take orders...   
  
Mikato: from royal members of Jurai.  
  
Ayeka: I am Ayeka first princess of the Planet Jurai and right now Mikumi needs our help.  
  
[The guardians scanned the princess to see if she was telling the truth.]  
  
Doko: She is the first princess of Planet Jurai  
  
Mikato: Forgive us Princess  
  
Sasami: Will she be all right?  
  
Ayeka: If we have Washuu help her she will be.  
  
[Everyone rushed back to house as quickly as possible. They all rushed into Washuu's lab where Washuu was waiting for them. She had a serious look on her face, which was very rare.]   
  
Ayeka: Washuu please help her, she is Mik (she is cut off)  
  
Washuu: I know who she is Ayeka I saw what happened outside and I'm going to help her. It is crucial that she lives.  
  
Sasami: Hey wait that's what Tsunami... (she is cut off)  
  
Washuu: You must leave now I must conduct tests  
  
Mihoshi: Will she be all right?  
  
Washuu: Yes but you must leave now  
  
[Everyone left the room except the guardians. No one spoke right away, but then Tenchi couldn't bear it any longer.]  
  
Tenchi: Who is Mikumi obviously she's from Jurai, but what's going on. What happened with her? How did she? What are we? Ugh!!!!!!!  
  
Yosho: Tenchi calm down. It's time you learn another thing about Jurai's past. I never told anyone this story before. Not by choice, but by law. It happened a few years before I left Jurai. My mother, Funaho, had another child about a year after Ayeka was born. Her name was Mikumi. Because she still was half earthling she was disliked by the people, but that did not last for long. Her amazing beauty and power made her easier to like by the people. But still many were hostile towards her. She then did a noble act. She took her place on Jurai's Royal Council in it's most dangerous job, Mediator of Deities. No one but her knew exactly what that job was but it is very dangerous. To make it harder for her to be attacked she was given a ship with five Lighthawk Wings instead of regular three. This made her ship almost invincible. But then one day she was coming home from an important meeting with a deity of Jurai. It was said that the meeting could very well change all of Jurai for the better. But before her ship reached the port it just disappeared.  
  
Ayeka: No one knew what had happened it just disappeared. Funaho was heartbroken, she cried for days over her daughters loss. Every time someone comforted her it only made things worse. So Father made the law that the name Mikumi be stricken from everything. She just became a distant memory and it seemed to work for Funaho's sake.   
  
Tenchi: There's one thing I still don't understand, how did Sasami know that Mikumi was near?  
  
Ryouko: Yeah, how did you know Sasami. I mean Katsuhito didn't know and he's his actual   
brother.  
  
Sasami: Well...um... Tsunami told me.  
  
Ayeka: What!? Tsunami!? When did you speak to Tsunami  
  
Mihoshi: Hey. aren't you a part of Tsunami, Sasami?  
  
Kiyone: (sigh) Yes Mihoshi she's part of Tsunami.   
  
Mihoshi: Then she was talking to herself.  
  
Ryouko: I nominate that Mihoshi doesn't say anything else the rest of the meeting. All in favor say "aye"   
  
[Everyone but Tenchi and Sasami say "aye". Mihoshi doesn't know what happened, but keeps her mouth shut.]  
  
Sasami: I get strange dreams sometimes, but in this Tsunami actually came and told me what to do. She said Mikumi needed to live.  
  
Tenchi: Well I hope she gets better it would be nice to know how she got here.  
  
Ryouko: Tenchi are you sure about that I mean look at the other Jurian Princess we have, the last thing we need is another one.  
  
Ayeka: Well at least I'm not a mummy, and I'm actually pretty.   
  
Ryouko: Whatever princess you just can't handle that I'm more Tenchi's type.   
  
Ayeka: Tenchi and I are related by noble blood he and I were made for each other!  
  
[Seeing that this may take a while everyone goes about their daily chores. Ayeka and Ryouko continue to argue for about an hour. But no one can stop thinking about poor Mikumi and what has happened to her. Then after dinner was done Washuu finally came out of the lab.]  
  
Washuu: Well I got rid of all her burns, healed her broken bones, stopped the bleeding, and gave her some new clothes. But she's in a coma and not even I, the great WASHUUUUU, can get her out of it. Oh and I'm guessing that this little doohickey here is the key to her ship, since it looks like the master key.  
  
[Washuu thrust out a boomerang that had been crafted from the wood of her tree. It did look a lot like the Tenchiken. Ayeka took it and held it close to her heart and a silent tear slid down her face.]  
  
Ayeka: Can I go see her Washuu?  
  
Washuu: Yes, lets all go down and see her.  
  
[Everyone got up to go down to the lab and see her. When they arrived they were shocked at what they saw. A beautiful young girl about Ayeka's age sleeping peacefully.   
Wearing a simple plain white dress she looked very natural. She looked almost exactly like   
Funaho, except for her extremely long, red hair which was spread out all around her. There   
wasn't even a scar not a patch not anything. She looked as if she was taking a nice nap.]   
  
Yosho: Thank you so much Washuu.  
  
Mihoshi: Wow she's so pretty.  
  
Kiyone: Yeah I know.  
  
Ayeka: Oh she looks just as she used to thank you Washuu oh thank you!   
  
Ryo-ohki: Meow! Meow! Meow!  
  
Washuu: I agree. Ryo-ohki says we should let her rest and not disturb her. Lets go upstairs.  
  
[Three weeks passed and Mikumi still lay sleeping peacefully. Every day people go down to visit her. Ryo-ohki is usually found sleeping on her stomach when she's not on Sasami's head. Mihoshi will talk to Mikumi because she says Mikumi's a good listener. Washuu is constantly doing tests on her like she does with everything. One day Ayeka and Sasami were visiting her in the lab. Sasami is brushing her lengthy hair and Ayeka is washing her face. Ryo-ohki is taking a nap on her stomach as usual.]  
  
Sasami: I remember that she used to brushing and style my hair.  
  
Ayeka: That's right Sasami she loved playing with you so much. She enjoyed her family.  
  
Sasami: Well, when she wakes up I'm gonna spend time with her as much as I can.  
  
[Then Mikumi begins to stir. Ryo-ohki wakes up a little shocked and runs over to Sasami who doesn't really know what's going on. Sasami stands up and runs over to Ayeka and they look at Mikumi hopefully. She slowly opens her eyes to see her two sisters.]  
  
Mikumi: Ayeka, is that you.  
  
Ayeka: Yes Mikumi, I'm right here. Don't worry you're all right here.  
  
Mikumi: Is this Jurai? Am I dead? Where are we?  
  
Sasami: You're in Washuu's sub space lab. You were badly injured. When you leave the lab you will be on planet Earth.  
  
Mikumi: Earth, my mother is from Earth.   
  
Sasami: Yup.  
  
Mikumi: Sasami, is that you? Is it really you? Oh you've grown.  
  
Sasami: (giggling) Yes it's me! I want you to go upstairs and show everyone you are all better.  
  
Ayeka: Wait a minute Sasami, we should probably tell her about everything that is in our house and of umm. shall I say how we got here.  
  
Mikumi: Oh my.  
  
[So Ayeka and Sasami told her everything that had happened. How they got to Earth. Basically the whole Tenchi Muyo series. They explained it over and over again until she at least looked like she understood. Then they journeyed out of Washuu's lab. Mikumi stood up and began to walk but soon fell down. With Sasami and Ayeka's help they eventually made it to the house. Mihoshi, Kiyone and Washuu were in the house when they got into the house.]  
  
Ayeka: Where is Ryouko?   
  
Mihoshi: I don't know. Why, is she missing?  
  
Ayeka: Ughhh, don't you see. She's probably with Tenchi. And I doubt that they are   
supervised.  
  
Mikumi: Why is she with a sword?  
  
Sasami: No, no Mikumi, Tenchi is also the name of Yosho's grandson. The one we told you about.  
  
Ayeka: Well Washuu could you tell your daughter to get exhibitionist as-um, well just get her over here!  
  
Washuu: Ahhhhhhh. Our sleeping princess has finally woke up. How wonderful.  
  
[Washuu jumps up to meet the awoken girl. Washuu and Mikumi bow to each other respectfully and Mikumi sits down on the couch. Washuu, Kiyone and Mihoshi sit across from her, while Ayeka and Sasami take their place by her side.]  
  
Washuu: I hope you realize that you're alive because of me. I designed all that equipment and did the operations and everything. I am WASHUUUUU the greatest scientific genius in the universe. Its been a pleasure to study you princess.  
  
Kiyone: Hello Princess, I am First Class Detective Kiyone, and this (sigh) is my partner Mihoshi.   
  
Mihoshi: Hi. Wow, you've been asleep for a while now. I wonder are you still tired? I'm always tired after I take a long nap.   
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi you're always tired.  
  
Mikumi: Ummm, no I'm perfectly fine, just a little weak that's all.  
  
[Just then Tenchi, Ryouko, and Katsuhito burst in the room. The men were panting like crazy, but Ryouko looked upset.]  
  
Ryouko: I just don't see what the big deal is she woke up. Oooooooohhhhhhh well we gotta see her now. Thanks a lot mom.  
  
Washuu: You're welcome.  
  
Yosho: Mikumi, is it really you?  
  
Mikumi: Of course Yosho, who else?  
  
Tenchi: Wow so you're Mikumi. Ha ha ha ha, well its nice to meet you. So   
ummmmmmmm.  
  
Mikumi stood up and walked over to Tenchi. She smiled sweetly at him and then spoke.  
  
Mikumi: Tenchi, the same name as the Master Key. Well Yosho is he strong?  
  
Sasami: Tenchi is really strong Mikumi! He can make three Lighthawk wings all by himself!  
  
Mikumi: What!? Is that true? Surely it is impossible!  
  
Tenchi: No, Sasami's right I can make three Lighthawk wings. But only when I need to protect my friends and family. I can't do it at will.  
  
Mikumi: Well it still is an amazing feat. I guess Father was right Yosho, our blood is stronger with earthling in it.  
  
Yosho: hmmmmmmm.  
  
[Mikumi steps toward Yosho and examines him up and down. She is upset with Yosho's new life.]  
  
Mikumi: My Yosho, you have aged greatly. No longer the young man I knew. What   
happened to you. You left for Earth because you did not wish to be king. You could have   
stepped down.  
  
Yosho: We will discuss it later Mikumi.  
  
Mikumi: I'll see that we do.  
  
[Ryouko steps toward Mikumi as if to threaten her.]  
  
Ryouko: Hey, how do you know all this about us anyway.  
  
Mikumi: Ayeka and Sasami told me about this place and how everyone got here. It really was a fascinating story.  
  
Kiyone: (murmuring)That depends on how you look at it.  
  
Sasami: I'm going to start dinner. Mikumi, do you remember how to make the tea you always would give me? Cause I want to serve it for dinner tonight.  
  
Mikumi: That is a tea the takes slow boiling if you want it to turn out right I would need at least four hours.  
  
Sasami: Okay then never mind.  
  
[With that Sasami cooked the dinner and served regular tea that night. They helped Mikumi up to bed a little while later. Seeing her family and new friends made Mikumi forget her burdens that have plagued her for so long. Mikumi fell fast asleep that night with a smile on her face.] 


	2. 

[Over the week Mikumi got to know the entire household even more. She was still weak and would collapse sometimes, but someone was always there to catch her. Whenever Tenchi would catch her Ayeka and Ryouko would go ballistic. Mikumi borrowed some of Ayeka's clothes so that she could look like a true princess of Jurai. After the week was over Mikumi could walk for a long time without collapsing. She decided to celebrate by having her little talk with her brother Yosho. It was the first time she had been outside to Earth and enjoyed all the sites it had to offer. For it is spring and the blossoms have finally come out. Yosho is walking with Mikumi down the steps that lead to the shrine.]  
  
Mikumi: It is so beautiful Yosho. I am so glad I am here.  
  
Yosho: Yes me too. It is so strange that it takes someone who has never seen this place to actually understand its beauty.   
  
Mikumi: Everything has beauty Yosho, you just need to find it.  
  
Yosho: Yes that is what Mother always told us.  
  
Mikumi: I miss her Yosho. I just want to see home again. I don't need anything else but home.  
  
[Mikumi looks around and tears begin to swell in her eyes.]   
  
Yosho: Then go home no one is stopping you.  
  
Mikumi: Yes they are. There is someone who cannot afford to let me go home. I found out things never known before. My knowledge could completely change all of Jurai. And they know it, and they want me dead.  
  
[Mikumi turns away so that Yosho will not see the tears coming down her face. Yosho puts a hand on her shoulder.]   
  
Yosho: What knowledge do you have? Why can't you tell me? Or anyone else? It's not right you have always trusted me.  
  
[Mikumi tirns around angrily at Yosho, the tears flying away form her face.]  
  
Mikumi: You didn't trust me! You never told me you were leaving Jurai. Or that you did not want to be King!  
  
[Yosho begins to walk down the steps again. Mikumi stays behind.]  
  
Yosho: You wouldn't have understood.  
  
Mikumi: Same reason for me as well.  
  
[Yosho stops walking.]  
  
Yosho: You can still go back.  
  
Mikumi: (walking down to Yosho) Yosho the first time that I was taken away, I was sent to the far ends of the universe. They probably thought I would die or give up or something. But I didn't. I made my way back. When I was almost home again, they attacked. My five Lighthawk wings were no match. I almost died. But somehow I got here to Earth. And I don't know why.  
  
Yosho: I'm not sure how, but Tsunami had something to do with it.  
  
Mikumi: Tsunami...  
  
Yosho: Mikumi. I have given thought to your situation, and I may be able to help.  
  
Mikumi: How?   
  
Yosho: Well, I must go back to Jurai, and take Tenchi as well. I will go back with you. Maybe they won't attack if you aren't alone.  
  
Mikumi: Oh Yosho don't! I can't have you risking your life, as well as your grandson's. Plus, my ship is in desperate need of repairs.  
  
Yosho: I am sure Washuu could fix your ship.  
  
Mikumi: I don't know Yosho. Are you really sure? It will be dangerous.  
  
Yosho:Lets go see.  
  
[With that they walk back to the house and into Washuu's lab where she is finishing her work on some sort of project. They enter the room hoping she is in a good mood. Ayeka is also in there helping Washuu.]  
  
Mikumi: Miss Washuu, I have a request for you.  
  
Washuu: I only answer to, LITTLE WASHUUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
[Mikumi is slightly confused. She looks at Ayeka who silently tells her to do what Washuu asks.]  
  
Mikumi: Okay, Little Washuu, would you please fix my spaceship, I wish to return home.  
  
Ayeka: Are you sure about this Mikumi? It is very dangerous for you.  
  
Mikumi: Yes Ayeka it is time for me to go home.  
  
Ayeka: Well I will miss you sister. So will Sasami, we like it here on Earth. But I will return someday, after I woo Tenchi. But I'm sure you must make your good-byes and it will be difficult.   
  
Yosho: Tenchi and I are going with her, it is time Tenchi learns his Juraian power.  
  
Ayeka: What!? Well um, I guess I should return home too. Sasami and I have gone for too long I guess. In fact what we are building here is a communicator to the Planet Jurai. I guess we won't be needing it now. We should just throw it out.  
  
[She picks up the communicator and is about to throw it in a trash bin when Mikumi stops her.]  
  
Mikumi: No! Wait! We should tell Jurai I am coming. It would make it safer if they knew I am alive and going home.  
  
Ayeka: Hmmmmmmm. good point. All right well its almost finished. Washuu can you finish it without my help?  
  
Washuu: I started it without your help!  
  
Ayeka: Come Mikumi, lets go tell Sasami.  
  
[So they head upstairs thinking they were bringing good news to Sasami. They arrived in the living room to see everyone sitting there. Yosho took Tenchi outside to tell him what was going on. Ayeka broke the news to Sasami. When Sasami heard it she broke into tears.]  
  
Ryouko: So princess. Going home I see. I guess you couldn't handle the competition. Too bad. Tenchi is all mine now. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Mikumi: Tenchi is coming with us.  
  
Ryouko: What? It can't be! Well I'm coming too.  
  
Ayeka: Do you think you could do that? They wouldn't let you near Jurai after what you did. No, Tenchi is going to live with his real family on Jurai and there is nothing you can do about it.  
  
Sasami: (sob) Tenchi is coming with us (sob).  
  
Ayeka: Yes Sasami Tenchi is going with us. That is what he and Yosho are talking about now.  
  
Ryouko: No he's not!  
  
Ayeka: You can't stop it Ryouko!  
  
Ryouko: Shut up!  
  
Mihoshi: Hey what are we going to do? We live here?  
  
Kiyone: That's right!  
  
Ayeka: Hmmmmmmm... Maybe you could come with us.  
  
Mihoshi: Yea! That would be so fun!  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi! We've been assigned to this section to protect it we can't just leave it!  
  
[The arguing continued and got even further. Down in Washuu's lab Washuu has just finished her communicator. Tsunami appears standing behind Washuu.]  
  
Tsunami: Tokimi will still destroy the ship. You know that.   
  
Washuu: What can I do?  
  
Tsunami: You know what you can do. You can go with them.  
  
Washuu: Technically you're going with them, just protect them.  
  
Tsunami: Washuu, the end is near. She will attack no matter how many guards, how many   
royals, or how many powers are on that ship. You are the only thing she needs alive.  
  
[Turning to face Washuu.]  
  
Washuu: She is interested in Tenchi too you know. She won't kill him.  
  
Tsunami: He won't be killed when in danger he initiates the Lighthawk wings. She will send a blast that would destroy everyone else, but not him.  
  
Washuu: So this is unavoidable.  
  
Tsunami: Yes. We knew it would happen. See you on Jurai, sister.  
  
With those final words Tsunami disappeared into nothingness again. Washuu went upstairs only to see everyone fighting with each other. Mikumi, Sasami, Tenchi and Yosho were just watching everything go on.  
  
Washuu: Ahem.  
  
Everyone stops what they are doing and look at Washuu.  
  
Washuu: If it is not too much trouble or inconvenience, may I go to Jurai with you.   
  
Mikumi: Of course Washuu, that would be lovely.  
  
Ryouko: If Washuu goes I go!  
  
Ayeka: No way!   
  
Ryouko: (fake sob) All I want is to be with my mommy. Its been so long since I've seen her! I couldn't bear to be without her. You must know what it feels like don't you Mikumi?  
  
Mikumi: Well I didn't know Washuu was your mother Ryouko. I guess you should come with us then. But Jurai still may not allow it.   
  
Ryouko: They will if you say its okay.  
  
Ayeka: Well I don't like it.  
  
Mihoshi: Hey! What about me and Kiyone?  
  
Mikumi: Hmmmmmmmmmmm. I know! We could contact the Galaxy Police and say we   
need you for a special assignment. They wouldn't turn down the royal princess of Jurai if she said you were needed.   
  
Kiyone: I don't know.  
  
Mikumi: Think of it this way Kiyone, if a royal princess hand picks two police detectives for a top secret assignment, those detectives surely will be promoted.  
  
Kiyone: A promotion! Well why didn't you say so. Of Course we'll go!  
  
Sasami: Yea! We're all going to Jurai!   
  
Ayeka: First we must contact Jurai. How shall we do this?  
  
Mikumi: I have an idea. Come here Ayeka.  
  
[Mikumi explains her idea to Ayeka and Ayeka agreed. They went down into   
Washuu's lab and had Washuu contact the Planet Jurai Video Conversation Unit. One of the   
operators answered. Ayeka was talking to the guard while Mikumi stayed out of sight.]  
  
Operator: Jurai Video Conversation Unit who would you like to connect to?  
  
Ayeka: I am Princess Ayeka first princess of the Planet Jurai.  
  
Operator: Oh my! Yes Princess! What do you need?  
  
Ayeka: I wish to speak with Queen Funaho  
  
Operator: Of course right away!. um, she's in a council meeting right now can I take a   
message.  
  
Ayeka: I must speak to her it is urgent.  
  
Operator: Okay.  
  
[Five minutes go by and then Ayeka is connected to Funaho.]  
  
Funaho: Hello Ayeka. What was so important you couldn't leave a message?  
  
Ayeka: You needed to see this for yourself to believe it. Come here.  
  
[Mikumi walks to where Funaho can see her. Funaho gasps.]   
  
Funaho: My little Mikumi is that you? Is it really you?  
  
Mikumi: Yes mother it is really me. I've been alive for all these years.  
  
Funaho: Oh my Mikumi you're alive my baby is alive! I must go get your father!  
  
Ayeka: Great! Here comes father.  
  
[Funaho runs off to get her husband while Mikumi and Ayeka wait. They see her rushing back with Azusa by her side.]  
  
Azusa: Mikumi, you're really alive?  
  
Mikumi: Yes father, and I'm coming home to Jurai.   
  
Azusa: Well at least I have one obedient child left.  
  
Ayeka: All of us are coming home father. We've decide it's time. Oh and Tenchi is coming too!   
  
Azusa: Great. Why is he coming?  
  
Mikumi: Because he belongs in Jurai. Now I want you to be nice to him father no funny business. Also we are bringing Washuu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and ummmm. Ryouko.   
  
Azusa: RYOUKO! Absolutely not! No Way! Not at all! Nope! It can't happen! The people would crucify me. She is too powerful to contain.  
  
[Washuu who has been listening in pipes up.]  
  
Washuu: If I may offer a suggestion.  
  
Azusa: What?  
  
Washuu: Well Ryouko's power is actually in three gems. Those gems when in her body give her the energy and power which you so fear. Yosho sealed those gems in the Master Key,   
something Ryouko cannot touch. If we just put those gems in the Master Key the only Power   
she will have is the ability to fly.  
  
Azusa: But it still is Ryouko.  
  
Mikumi: Mihoshi and Kiyone are Galaxy Police officers. We could say that they are there to keep an eye on Ryouko.  
  
Funaho: Do it Azusa. I've been without my children for too long.  
  
Azusa: All right. They can come. But they all better behave themselves. By the way Ayeka, have you talked to your mother yet.  
  
[Ayeka sweat drops.]  
  
Ayeka: Um...er... not yet father. But I would like to. (under breath) yeah right.  
  
Azusa: Guard, go get Queen Misaki.  
  
Ayeka: Oh Boy.  
  
[All of a sudden Misaki came crashing into the room. She shoved everyone out of the way so that she could see her daughter.]  
  
Misaki: Little Ayeka! Oh my Ayeka! How good it is to see you again.  
  
Ayeka: Oh hello Mother. You look Well.  
  
Mikumi: Hello Auntie Misaki.  
  
Misaki: Mikumi! You're alive! Oh this is a great day! Is it true you are all coming home?  
  
Ayeka: Yes Mother it's true.  
  
Misaki: Finally!!!!! My babies are coming home.  
  
Ayeka: Mother we really must be going. We will see you all very soon. I promise!  
  
Misaki: All right dear. Tell Sasami I love her! Bye  
  
Funaho: Bye girls! I am anxiously waiting! Hurry home!  
  
Azusa: Good-Bye girls.  
  
Ayeka & Mikumi: Bye!  
  
[They shut the machine off.]  
  
Ayeka: Lets go upstairs and tell everyone the good news!  
  
[Ayeka and Mikumi went upstairs to tell everyone the rules, and to prepare for their journey. Washuu stayed back and had a quiet thought.]  
  
Washuu: It is not over yet Mikumi. I'm afraid your horrors are just beginning.  
  
[Deep in space. On Tokimi's shrine.]  
  
Tokimi: I couldn't have said it better myself Washuu. Even if I tried.   
  
Next:  
The Star of the Lighthawk: part II of the Mikumi saga   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 

Star of the Lighthawk: part II of the Mikumi Saga  
  
On Earth at around 2:00, Tenchi and everyone else are preparing for their journey. It took   
Washuu only a short time to repair Mikumi's damaged ship. Everyone is coming to Jurai.   
Mihoshi and Kiyone are standing in their Galaxy Police uniforms since they must act like they are on official business. Ryouko is grumbling because she is about to lose her gem. Tenchi is standing with the sword prepared to do the task.  
  
Ryouko:Tenchiiiiii, you don't have to do this. I won't use my powers I promise. Can't you trust me.  
  
Everyone: NO!  
  
Ayeka: Go on Lord Tenchi, take away the gem. We haven't got all day.  
  
Tenchi: How exactly do I do that? Grandpa?  
  
Yosho: First, Ryouko must be willing to have the gem taken away. If she doesn't you will have to take it by force.  
  
Ayeka: Well Ryouko we're waiting and not for long I hope you know.   
  
Ryouko: Why should I give you my gems? They're mine!  
  
Mikumi: Fine keep them. But remember, Tenchi is coming with us, and there is nothing you can do about it.  
  
Ryouko: Eeep!. Tenchi, take my gem. Now before I change my mind.  
  
Tenchi: All right.  
  
Soon before everyone's eyes the gem lifted off Ryouko's wrist and flew onto the sword. Sasami and Mihoshi were amazed by it. Everyone else took it as a normal day's work.  
  
Mikumi: All right! Lets Go!  
  
Sasami: Yea! We're going to Jurai!  
  
Mikumi: Everyone aboard my ship.  
As they all walked into the ship they were amazed at how different it was from all other Juraian ships. It still had the tree in the middle, was vastly large, but something was different about it. It had a strange aura. Mikumi walked and stood in front of the tree.   
  
Doko: All is ready Princess.  
  
Mikato: Whenever you wish.   
  
Mikumi: Okay. Here goes nothing.  
Mikumi took out her boomerang and started to activate her powers. Her key flew to just in front of her glowing in the bright blue luminescence of Jurai's awesome power. The ship lifted off the ground and flew out of the atmosphere.  
  
Mikumi: Full speed to Planet Jurai!  
Quickly the ship sped to where it was ordered to go. The glowing stopped and her boomerang flew back to her side. Everyone could easily see the ship was moving, but they   
could barely feel it.  
  
Mihoshi: How long before we reach Jurai.  
  
Mikumi: We will reach Juraian territory in a few days. Until then let's just enjoy the ride. (under breath) I hope.  
  
Mihoshi: Oh okay.   
Tenchi: I don't know Mikumi, are you sure the ship is safe. it just doesn't feel like anything I have ever sensed before.  
  
Mikumi: What you are sensing is the ship's Lighthawk power. My ship was made to have five Lighthawk wings instead of three. It is mush more powerful than the other Juraian ships you know.  
  
Kiyone: Wow! That's a lot of power. Do you need so much.  
  
Mikumi: Not even five Lighthawk Wings were enough to protect from the force that attacked me.  
  
Ryouko: Wait a minute, you mean whatever attacked you broke through the five Lighthawk Wings? And it might attack again? Well what are we doing here!? This ship is a death trap! We all might die!  
  
Tenchi: Ryouko, We are here to make sure that doesn't happen. Safety in numbers   
remember.  
  
Ryouko: One million people could stand up to a force more powerful than five Lighthawk Wings and be destroyed in a second.  
  
Sasami: Tea time!   
  
Mikumi: Doko! Mikato! Bring out the tea that has been prepared.  
  
Doko: Yes you highness.  
The two guardians flew off and in just a few seconds rolled back in with a table a teapot nine tea cups and a bowl of carrots for Ryo-ohki. The excited cabbit quickly digs in. Everyone is eating and drinking quietly because there is no idea for conversation topics.  
  
Mihoshi: Where are we going to sleep?  
  
Kiyone: Oh Mihoshi! What does that have to do with anything!?  
  
Mihoshi: I don't know  
  
Ryouko: It's like I said, when they handed out brains, Mihoshi was sleeping.   
  
Mikumi: Doko! Mikato! Set Washuu's, Ryouko's, Ryo-ohki's, Kiyone's, and Mihoshi's things in on of the guest rooms. Put Yosho's and Tenchi's in the other. Ayeka and Sasamiwill be sleeping in my room, with me.  
  
Sasami: Yea!  
  
Ryouko: I have to share a room with all of them! While Ayeka Sasami and Mikumi sleep in the Master Bedroom! Completely unfair! On the other hand (flies over to Tenchi) I will enjoy seeing you late at night Tenchiiiiiiii.  
  
Ayeka: Oh we'll see about that. Azaka! Kamedake! Stay outside Lord Tenchi's door and make sure that Ryouko doesn't get in. And Ryouko, don't try anything funny, your almost powerless without your gems! Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
Ryouko: Oh yeah!  
  
Ayeka: Yes. It's true. And you know it!  
  
Tenchi: Well either way you two should stop fighting, it's childish  
  
Mikumi: Oh my! Here you are on my ship and I haven't even shown you where everything is. Come with me I shall give you a tour.  
  
Mikumi gave everyone a tour of the ship. She showed them where the kitchen, their bedrooms, the prison (for Ryouko's sake), and the dining room where their meals would be. The bedrooms were elegantly furnished with a large bed, a comfortable couch, a spacious   
closet and a communicator to the other rooms in the ship. Everyone sat and talked after the   
tour and enjoyed just hanging out as a family. Everyone forgot about the dangers they might   
face on their way home and the unfortunate princess who was taking them there. After dinner   
it was getting late in the ship, Mikumi and everyone else had just finished dinner. They were in the girls guest bedroom and were all talking.  
  
Mikumi: Come here Sasami I want to brush your hair.  
  
Sasami: Okay!  
  
Ayeka: Oh this hasn't happened in so long. I'm so happy you're alive sister.  
  
Mikumi: Me too. What style do you want Sasami I'll do whatever you wish.  
  
Sasami: I want hair like my mommy's. In a nice long ponytail high above my head.  
  
Mikumi: Okay Sasami.  
  
Tenchi: Did you always style Sasami's hair.  
  
Mikumi: Sasami's hair was still to short for me to do much with when I last saw her. But I would always brush her hair, and I constantly styled Ayeka's. I could style all of the girls hair if they would like.  
  
Mihoshi: Wow you would do that? That would be great.  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi! You will have to forgive her you highness we wouldn't trouble you like that. She's just joking.  
  
Mikumi: Now Kiyone, it's no trouble at all. I feel that your concentrating to much on you "secret assignment" that your forgetting that this is a vacation for the both of you. All you have to do is keep a close eye on Ryouko and you will earn that promotion, but relax and have fun as well. Life is to short to always be so prim and proper. Enjoy life! Enjoy your friendships! That is the key. And just call me Mikumi.  
  
Kiyone: Well I always thought that,my,um,hair would look very nice up out of my face in a nice sort of way.  
  
Mikumi: Of course I'll do that after Sasami is done.  
  
Washuu: She did the impossible, she got Kiyone to relax. Wow! Hey your amazing!  
  
Ryouko: I must hand it to you princess you've done good.   
  
Mihoshi: I always though I would look good with my hair up in a ponytail.  
  
Tenchi: Ummm Mihoshi your hair is in a ponytail. Right now.   
  
Mihoshi: Wow you did it that fast Mikumi? You're really quick.  
  
Washuu: Oh Mihoshi you're hopeless.  
  
Mikumi: All done Sasami.  
  
Sasami: Can I have the mirror.  
  
Tenchi: (holding the mirror out) Here you go.   
  
Sasami: Wow I look just like mommy!  
  
Mikumi: All right Kiyone you're next!  
  
The whole night went by with Mikumi styling the hair of all the girls. Finally all the girls had had their hair styled in quite stylish manners. Ryouko had her hair pulled into a stylish ponytail (you can't do a lot with Ryouko's hair), Kiyone had a lovely bun with ringlets down the side of her face, and Mihoshi kept her hair in a ponytail. They all looked great, except Ayeka who had gotten a nice odango style from her sister.  
  
Ayeka: What is this!? I look like that little whiner from Sailor Moon!   
  
Sasami: Oh I think you look cute Ayeka.  
  
Mikumi: (laughing at her sister) Sorry Ayeka. I couldn't, couldn't, resist.ha ha ha ha!  
  
Yosho: It doesn't matter anyway. We should all be going to bed now.  
  
All: Okay.  
  
All the girls took down their hairstyles and was get ready for bed. The three princesses go to the Master bedroom where Mikumi is found, yet again, brushing Sasami's hair. This time, however, she is preparing it for sleeping. They all sit on the large bed while Mikumi has just finished putting her hair in the two buns that Sasami sleeps in.  
  
Mikumi: Come on Ayeka, your turn.  
  
Ayeka: All right. But nothing funny.  
  
Mikumi: Of course not. (sigh) I'm so glad to be going home.  
  
Sasami: Me too! And home will be really fun now that your here. I never really had a chance to know you before.  
  
Ayeka: But now you do Sasami. That's all that matters. We won't worry about politics so much we get home. It will just be a chance to relax.   
  
Mikumi: Yes. relax.  
  
Mikumi's thoughts begin to wander and she doesn't pay attention to Ayeka.  
  
Ayeka: Ow! Mikumi your pulling my hair  
  
Mikumi: OH! Sorry Ayeka. I spaced. Well all done lets go to bed. Sleep Mode.  
  
The lights in the room dimmed and the girls went under the covers and fell asleep. Deep in the middle of the night Mikumi disappears out of the room. A few minutes later Ayeka wakes up, noticing her sister is gone she gets up gently so as not to wake Sasami. Little does she know that Sasami is having a dream.  
  
Sasami: Hey, where am I? Tsunami! Tsunami where are you? I'm scared.  
  
Tsunami appears in all her glory to Sasami and creating an illusion of Juraian trees around them.  
  
Tsunami: I am here Sasami. Don't be frightened. You are safe here.   
  
Sasami: Tsunami, I feel like there is something more to come. Something bigger than   
Mikumi's coming home, but the two are linked somehow.  
  
Tsunami: What you are sensing is correct. You see. as you grow older Sasami you become closer to assimilating with me. Some day we will be one. Now with every day that passes I gradually become a part of you and you get a little more of my power.  
  
Sasami: What does this mean? What is going to happen? You must know! Tell me!  
  
Tsunami: I can't. I'm sorry, but you must do this on your own. Your powers are what will help you figure out is going on. Look.  
  
Sasami watched in horror as the trees around her turned gray and hideous then a giant hand came and took them away. She saw her family and friends trying to stop the hand, but were all blasted away. An evil shrill of laughter rang out then all was silent.  
  
Sasami: No! Stop! What is happening to my planet? My family? If Mikumi doesn't make it home will this not happen? Can we go back to Earth?  
  
Tsunami: This prediction is not set in stone Sasami. You could make the difference Sasami. You are more powerful than you seem. Trust your instincts Sasami you can change this probable future.  
  
Sasami: How?  
  
Tsunami: I must go now.   
  
Sasami wakes up crying and seeing no one around. She begins to cry a little louder and is afraid that the prediction has already happened. At the same time Ayeka is watching Mikumi. She is about to got talk to her when she hears Sasami's cry. She heads back to the room while Mikumi stands staring out into the vast empty space.  
  
Ayeka: Sasami, it is okay I'm here now. Did you have another bad dream?   
  
Sasami: Oh Ayeka! (sob) it was (sob) awful. I saw (sob) I saw (sob) I (sob)  
  
Ayeka: Shhhhhh. Your all right now. It was just a dream. You're safe.  
  
Sasami: Are you? Is Mikumi? Hey. where is Mikumi?  
  
Mikumi: Right here. (Mikumi was standing in the door) Lets go back to bed now.  
  
With that they all fall asleep again. Ayeka and Sasami wake up in the morning and smell a sweet irresistible scent. They rush into the main room where Mikumi is sitting slowly fanning a fire with some spices cooking on top. Around her are some tea leaves in the form of a triangle.  
  
Sasami: You're making the tea!  
  
Mikumi: Yes I feel that I must make this tea to calm my nerves. Your nerves seem like they need calming too Sasami.  
  
Sasami: If you're talking about last night. It was just a bad dream.   
  
Ayeka: Yes, but you have bad dreams a lot Sasami.   
  
Mikumi: I think we are all just nervous about reaching Jurai. This tea should bring more peace to all of us.  
  
Washuu: I'll say I feel relaxed just smelling those spices.   
  
Washuu and everyone else is behind them smelling the magnificent smells Mikumi's cooking is giving off.  
  
Ryouko: When I smell something good that is the only time I wake up happy.  
  
Ayeka: You mean when you smell something good that is the only time you wake up. You sleep through the whole day and only appear at mealtime.  
  
Ryouko: (under breath) Stupid Princess.   
  
Tenchi: Ayeka be nice.  
  
Ayeka: Sorry Lord Tenchi.  
  
Mihoshi: When can we have the tea?  
  
Mikumi: Tonight at supper.  
  
Mihoshi: That long?  
  
Mikumi: This tea must be prepared very delicately or else it will not taste the way it should.  
  
Yosho: Also the making of the tea is somewhat a sacred ritual. You must first cook each individual leaf in a small pot with a tiny bit of sweetened water. It is in the form of a triangle because that is the strongest shape of all it means protection.  
  
Ryouko: All that just to make tea? Boy you princesses have wayyyyyyyy to much time on your hands.  
  
Tenchi: Ryouko that's rude.  
  
Mikumi: This tea is believed to bring hope some sort of good luck charm. And on this mission, I thought we should take all the luck we can get.  
  
Yosho: Do not worry so much Mikumi, we will protect you at any cost.  
  
Ryouko: I don't think you all understand that we could die. And if we die I at least want to know what for. Huh Princess? What exactly do you know or have that is so valuable that someone wants you dead. Spit it out or I'll teach you to keep secrets from me.   
  
Mikumi: I have the power of Jurai, something that could destroy you and you have no power over me Ryouko. One more word, one more threat unto me, and I will throw you in the prison   
at the bottom of my ship. Sorry to be so rude, but I will not allow that attitude.  
  
The glare in Mikumi's eyes was truly threatening and sends a chill down everyone's spine. Ryouko stands there trying to act unafraid but she knows she is powerless. Mikumi returns once more to her tea and everyone goes throughout the day. Sasami helps Mikumi boil the water and add the leaves when the time comes. And just when the day was getting started it was dinnertime. Everyone is eating a magnificent meal that was made by Sasami and drinking the tea.  
  
Tenchi: Wow this tea tastes as great as it smells Mikumi. You went all out.  
  
Washuu: Both Sasami and Mikumui put all they could into making this hands down the best meal ever.  
  
All: (shouts of agreement)  
  
Kiyone: by tomorrow we should be in Juraian territory. We will arrive at Planet Jurai at approximately 3:00 PM. I think everyone should be dressed in their best seeing as how this is probably going to be a large event.  
  
Mihoshi: I have the perfect dress to wear! Oh this is going to be exciting!  
  
Kiyone: Mihoshi, we have to appear in uniform and act like we are on a mission. And we must keep an eye on Ryouko.  
  
Ryouko: You just have to remind me don't you.  
  
Mikumi: What do you think you could do on Jurai. Having Mihoshi and Kiyone with you can actually give you more freedom because Juraian officials won't be breathing down your neck every time you do something.  
  
Ryouko: Whatever.  
  
Everyone talked about Jurai all night long. Asking Ayeka and Sasami questions like what was the food like, how big was the palace, what is there to do for fun ect. Everyone went to sleep that night happy and anxious to get to Jurai. Ayeka wakes up in the middle of the night again to see that Mikumi has left. Looking over at Sasami she sees that she sleeping peacefully and decides to talk to Mikumi. She walks out to see Mikumi in the exact same spot she was the night before. Her long hair in two parts draped in front of her body, wearing a nightgown with a thin robe over it. Ayeka knows something is not right.  
  
Ayeka: Mikumi, up so late two times in a row, what is wrong?  
  
Mikumi: Can Sasami see the future?  
  
Ayeka: What?  
  
Mikumi: She said she was told to bring me down to earth in a dream she had. Can she see things? Can she see the future?  
  
Ayeka: She says Tsunami comes to her sometimes, giving her visions. She doesn't   
understand all of them. I told you about Sasami and Tsunami didn't I.  
  
Mikumi: Yes. She will one day be more powerful than anything we could ever dream.  
  
Ayeka: (under breath) and more beautiful.  
  
Mikumi: Excuse me?  
  
Ayeka: Nothing! Why did you want to know if Sasami could see the future?  
  
Mikumi: I guess that I was wondering if she knew what is going to happen. If we will make it to Jurai.  
  
Ayeka: We will. We have Lord Tenchi to protect us.  
  
Mikumi: Will that be enough? What if we all die? I couldn't bear knowing I'm responsible for all your deaths. But, I knew my risks when I started my mission and I still accepted it.  
  
Ayeka: Mikumi, who gave you your mission? Father said he never asked you to do anything yet he knew that your mission was important. That it had something to do with Jurai's royal family.  
  
Mikumi: To be honest with you I don't know exactly who gave me my mission. I always felt it was Tsunami, but it now doesn't seem that way. I have seen and felt Tsunami's power and the power that told me what I must do is nothing like it. But I can tell it was someone I could trust. And now my mission is almost complete, almost done. Yet I know that this mission will lead into another and another and another, and I will accept all of them, for that is what I must do.  
  
Ayeka: I understand your secrecy in this mission and that even revealing that much was dangerous. I think it is best I don't ask anything else tonight, but lets both go to bed.  
  
Mikumi: Thank you Ayeka.  
  
They hug and walk back to the room. Relieved to find Sasami still sleeping calmly they go to sleep again. Yet someone is watching them and laughing at their foolishness.  
  
Tokimi: You shouldn't be so afraid of things to come Princess. Instead fear the now. I think that when you arrive into Juraian territory you will fear the now and the future will no longer be needed.   
  
The next day at around 2:45 the group is preparing themselves for touchdown on Planet Jurai. Mikumi is putting clasps in Sasami's hair and preparing her outfit just right. Tenchi is nervous because of the last time he encountered the King of Jurai. Yosho and Tenchi are both wearing Juraian robes and look very dignified. Mihoshi is looking sad because she has to wear her police uniform. Ryo-ohki, in her human-form, is wearing her carrot dress and fidgeting around. Up in her palace Tokimi thinks this is the best time to strike. But her assistant D-3 isn't so sure  
  
D-3: After all that work to get her here you will destroy her. And the boy too?  
  
Tokimi: Quiet! I'm trying to concentrate. Well Princess, I hope third times a charm.  
  
She sends a blast to the unsuspecting ship. It narrowly misses but brings heavy turbulence. Mikumi knows what it is and quickly heads to her position to defend it. She raises her key and it starts to glow.  
  
Mikumi: I release. The Star of the Lighthawk!  
  
Her key sends out a quick flash of bright, blue light and the shaking suddenly stops. Everyone looks out the window to see five magnificent Lighthawk Wings rotating slowly and shielding the blasts. They are in the shape of a star, tyring to absorb the blast and turning a light shade of blue because of it. Everyone is admiring the awesome beauty and power in front of them, except Mikumi. Another blast is fired rocking the entire ship the Lighthawk Wings can barely hold up to the massive blow. Everyone falls to the ground except for Mikumi and Washuu. Mikumi is again feeling the heat she felt the last time.  
  
Mikumi: Retreat! Retreat! I can't put my family through this!  
  
Washuu: Don't do it Mikumi! Stand strong! We won't be put through all the pain you've been put through! If you hold your ground for just a little longer we will all survive! Tenchi! We need you now more than ever! Release you Lighthawk Wings and combine them with the ship's. Do it now!  
  
Tenchi's symbol appears on his forehead and his clothes transform into the white Kimono. He sends out his Lighthawk Wings and they combine with Mikumi's just like Washuu said. It's power is so awesome the blast has no chance against it. Tokimi is forced to stop.  
  
Tokimi: Damn! So close!  
  
D-3: You truly wanted her destroyed.  
  
Tokimi: Not quite. I merely wanted to scare Mikumi into retreating. Did you think I would destroy priceless Washuu or that darling boy. You're mad! I guess Washuu must have known that she is more important to me.  
  
D-3: Why? Why is she so important? What can she do. Surely the princesses knowledge is more threatening than a scientists life.  
  
Tokimi: Fool! You will see soon enough why I let her live. Question me again and I will destroy you understand!  
  
D-3: Yes.  
  
Tenchi stops the Lighthawk Wings and so does Mikumi.  
  
Mikmui: Is everyone okay?  
  
All: Yes.  
  
Tenchi: How did you know Washuu? How?  
  
Washuu: Such a rare force could stand up to five Lighthawk Wings. It's almost impossible that something could stand up to eight!  
  
Mikumi: Makes sense.  
  
A Juraian officer comes on the screen. To speak to the Princess.  
  
Officer: Princess Mikumi! Are you okay we saw a blast come at you on the radar and the Lighthawk Wings released.  
  
Mikumi: We are fine now thank you for checking.  
  
Officer: Thats good! You will land on Planet Jurai soon. The entire population is watching and waiting to see the royal children back on Jurai. You will be met by the King and Queens, and the rest of the royal council. Is all this clear to you Princess?  
  
Mikumi: Crystal.  
  
Officer: And another thing. Your Father has requested you come out the Princess Mikumi and Prince Yosho in front. Princesses Ayeka and Sasami behind you. The boy Tenchi and the woman Washuu following. Ryouko behind them and the two officers bringing up the rear.   
Understood.  
  
Mikumi: Yes we all understand. Thank you for your service.  
  
Officer: It has been my pleasure Princess. Over and out.  
  
Mikumi: All Right we will land in five minutes everyone should be in the formation that was requested.  
  
Ryouko: Why?  
  
Mikumi: Because that is what my father requested if we are to appear before the Royal Council we should look dignified. Understood?  
  
All: Understood.  
  
Mikumi: Lets go Yosho.  
  
Yosho and Mikumi link arms. Sasami and Ayeka get behind them looking just as proper. Tenchi and Washuu walk behind them. Ryouko slouches behind them with her hands   
behind her head looking bored. Kiyone and Mihoshi bring up the rear and look stiff and   
professional.  
  
Kiyone: Ryouko you shouldn't slouch like that.   
  
Ryouko: Whatever.   
  
Doko: We are now landing on Planet Jurai.  
  
Mikato: Opening the front doors. Plank being lowered.  
  
Mikumi looks out of the ship and almost cries. There is her mother and father as well as Misaki waiting for her. She walks out with Yosho and the group follows them. Funaho comes toward them and gives her son and daughter a large hug. Misaki walks forward slowly, obviously restraining from grabbing her daughters and squeezing the life out of them and gives them both a gentle hug. Everyone is silent then finally someone speaks.  
  
Funaho: (to Mikumi and Yosho) Welcome home my children. (to everyone) And I welcome   
you all to Planet Jurai!  
  
Next:  
The Powers Releasing: part III of the Mikumi saga  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 

The Powers Releasing: part III of the Mikumi saga  
  
Outside the on the Planet Jurai Tenchi and his friends have just arrived and are being welcomed by Jurai's royal council. Funaho is hugging her children and Misaki hers. The King and the rest of the council wait impatiently. Looking over the king notices Tenchi and Washuu and shoots them a dirty look. Tenchi gets really nervous in the silence and emotion while Washuu just stands respectfully.  
  
Azusa: I think we should meet them all inside let us give my wives a moment with their   
children. Erm. Welcome home.  
  
The King and the council walk back inside. The second they do Misaki begins to   
squeeze her daughters as hard as she could.  
  
Misaki: Oh my little babies! It has been so long! I missed you all! I cant believe it!  
  
Ayeka: Nice to see you too mother.  
  
Misaki: Oh and little Mikumi come here give your Auntie Misaki a hug!  
  
Mikumi: Umm All right.  
  
Eventually Misaki gets to hugging/crushing everybody and they all go inside where now the Council will officially welcome them to Planet Jurai. Funaho and Misaki go over and join the council. The gang is over standing and waiting for what they are supposed to do.  
  
Funaho: I wish that our guests enjoy their stay here on Planet Jurai. Our servants will show you to your rooms. I'm sure you would like some time to rest. In a couple of hours we will all meet for dinner and catch up with all of you.   
  
All: Thank you.  
  
Funaho: Mikumi could you come with your Father and me?  
  
Mikumi: Yes mother. I'll see you at dinner.  
  
The severance came and showed everyone to their guest suites. Ayeka and Sasami   
went to their rooms across the hall with their mother. While Mikumi, Funaho, and Azusa went   
to Mikumi's room.   
  
Funaho: I missed seeing your face my dear.  
  
Mikumi: Oh mother.  
  
Azusa: Now, there will be a meeting in one week to discuss the terms of your. mission. I assume you are prepared to let this secret of yours be known.  
  
Funaho: Oh that is much to soon give her more time to adjust she can't have her   
presentation ready by now.   
  
Mikumi: No mother, actually the sooner the better, I will have the presentation ready in one week.   
  
Azusa: Well I'm going to see how Ayeka and Sasami are doing. Welcome home my angel.  
He gave Mikumi a kiss on top of her head and left to see his other daughters.  
  
Funaho: Now so you know where everyone is. We placed Tenchi with Yosho in his room,   
Mihoshi and Kiyone in the room down the hall, and Washuu and Ryouko are across the hall   
from them and you know where Ayeka's and Sasami's rooms are right? Of course you do. Is   
that all right? Mikumi?  
  
Mikumi glances at her mother obviously caught daydreaming. Looking at her mother she notices something else happening in her mother's mind.  
  
Mikumi: What's going on mother?  
  
Funaho: oh nothing. I was just wondering if. you. shouldn't just bury this mission look at   
all the trouble it's caused.   
  
Mikumi: Don't you think I've considered it? I'm not in danger for the presentation. I'm in   
danger for my knowledge! I learned things that no one should know! I'm still in danger and I   
always will be. I must complete my mission Then maybe the danger will be over.  
  
Funaho: Of course. You are like your father you know. I think you always were his favorite.  
  
Mikumi: Thank you mother.  
  
Funaho: You need to rest dear. I'll see you at dinner.   
  
Funaho walked out of the room and shut the door. Mikumi lay down on her bed and   
fell asleep. She feels that her mother is hiding something from her. Tokimi is watching her from her palace.  
  
Tokimi: She is a wise one that Princess. We shouldn't underestimate her anymore.  
  
D-3: Yes my Queen. But must we be afraid of such a young girl?  
  
Tokimi: For the moment no. We have more important things to worry about. Like my   
precious Washuu and that darling boy. They are what we need to focus on now. We have only   
a week to rid ourselves of that pesky Mikumi and to get what I deserve. We should get to work.  
  
D-3: Of Course.  
  
In Tenchi and Yosho's room the servants are showing Tenchi his way around the   
room  
  
Tenchi: Wow this room is so huge! A bed, a study, a bath, an excellent view!  
  
Tenchi looks out the window to see lovely plains with flowers all over.   
  
Yosho: Jurai has such natural beauty.   
  
Tenchi: Grandpa do you regret ever leaving Jurai?  
  
Yosho: Sometimes. I probably would have stayed on Jurai if Mikumi had never disappeared.   
We were close. We had a bond because both of us were alienated. But she handled it so much   
better than me. She worked hard to prove herself to all the Juraians. That is why I think she accepted this mission. And now after 700 years she will get to finish it.  
  
Tenchi: Wow I had no idea. She has such determination. She is really something Grandpa   
  
Yosho nodded silently. In Kiyone and Mihoshi's room they are looking around their   
fancy guest room. It was slightly plainer than the princesses rooms but still very fancy.   
  
Mihoshi: You mean I can't wear any dresses while we are here at all Kiyone?  
  
Kiyone: We are on special assignment Mihoshi. but I see no problem in wanting to look nice   
for dinner.   
  
Mihoshi: Oh really! You mean it!?   
  
Kiyone: Yea anyway that is what Mikumi would want and since you bought such pretty   
dresses...  
  
Kiyone is cut of by Mihoshi running to her and hugging her as tight as she could.   
  
Mihoshi: Oh thank you thank you thank you Kiyone. You are the best partner any police   
officer could ever have!  
  
Kiyone: Can't. breathe.  
  
Mihoshi: Did you bring any dresses Kiyone.  
  
Kiyone: No (sigh) I only brought spare uniforms and some leisure clothes.  
  
Mihoshi: Well you can borrow one of my dresses for dinner tonight. I brought a lot!  
  
Kiyone smiled at Mihoshi as she pulled out her dress filled suitcase. Ryouko is not having as much fun as Mihoshi in her room. She's unhappy because she has to be with Washuu. Washuu isn't paying any attention to her and is unpacking some gadgets she brought with her.   
  
Ryouko: Sharing a room with Ayeka wouldn't be this hellish. But no, instead I get the science teacher from Planet Boring.  
  
Washuu: If your going to complain you can sleep surrounded by security guards.  
  
Ryouko: What are you unpacking?  
  
Washuu: (murmurs) nothing.  
  
Ryouko: It doesn't look like nothing.  
  
Washuu: What are you five!? I'm just unpacking some equipment I decided to work on here.  
  
Ryouko: I know you Washuu, you have something up your sleeve and I want to know what.  
  
Washuu: I don't give a damn what you want!  
  
Ryouko: This I why mothers and daughters should not be put in the same room.  
  
In Ayeka's room Ayeka is being fitted for another outfit, Sasami is having tea with her mother and father who are watching as the tailors measure Ayeka. Ryo-ohki is in cabbit form and is sitting on Sasami's head.  
  
Sasami: Wow Ayeka your dress is going to be so beautiful.   
  
Misaki: Yes only the best for my babies. After Ayeka is done Sasami will be next.   
  
Azusa: Only the best.  
  
Sasami: Oh mommy this is so wonderful. I miss you and daddy so much when I can't be with   
you.  
  
Misaki: Oh Sasami. I love you so much and I was so lonely without you.   
  
Sasami: I like having my whole family together again. It's so nice.  
  
Ayeka: I miss it too. And I missed getting new outfits as well. Oh it will be so nice to wear a new dress to dinner.  
  
Tailor: Princess Ayeka you waist line has grown a couple inches.  
  
Ayeka: What impossible! Never in my life!  
  
Ayeka argues with the tailors and Sasami let out a little giggle. It is now dinner time. There is a long table. At the head of the table sits Azusa. To his right is Funaho and to his left is Mikumi since it is her welcome back feast. Down the table on Mikumi's side is Ayeka, Sasami, Ryo-ohki (human form), Kiyone, and Washuu. On Funaho's side is Misaki, Yosho, Tenchi, Mihoshi and Ryouko. And to the end of the table are some Royal Council members who are also at the feast.  
Everyone is dressed up. Funaho, Mikumi, Misaki, and Ayeka look especially wonderful   
in new 12 layer kimonos. Sasami is dressed up but not as heavily as her sisters. Tenchi and   
Yosho are wearing Juraian robes. Kiyone and Mihoshi are wearing sun dresses. Mihoshi is   
wearing red and Kiyone is wearing light yellow. All the Juraian women have those tiny bands in their hair to show it is a special occasion. Azusa raises his glass and everybody stands.  
  
Azusa: We are all here tonight to celebrate the return of my daughter and the second   
princess of Jurai, Mikumi. She has survived through so much and tonight we honor her for all   
she has done and all she will do.  
  
All: Here! Here!  
  
Ayeka: Ahhhh it is so nice for all of together eating like a family.  
  
Funaho: I agree Ayeka, I agree.  
  
Mikumi: For so long I have wanted only this moment. To be among friends family and   
colleagues. I have never been happier.  
  
Everyone claps and clinks glasses then sits and begin to eat. The council people talk amongst themselves.   
  
Misaki: Tomorrow we will give all of the new comers a tour of the Palace Gardens.   
  
Sasami: Oh Mommy really? I want to be the tour guide may I please!  
  
Misaki: All right.  
  
Sasami: Oh boy! Tenchi will you let me show you around. I want to show you my maze and   
  
where I pick flowers and everywhere else.  
  
Tenchi: Sure Sasami! We'll make a day of it!  
  
Ryouko thinks this is a chance to get alone time with Tenchi.  
  
Ryouko: Oh Sasami. darling how about you show me too? I would love it to pieces.   
  
Sasami: Okay!  
  
Kiyone: If Ryouko is going then we had better go to.  
  
Mihoshi: Yea!  
  
Ayeka: I would like to go too please. It would. be nice to see the gardens again.  
  
Ryouko: You just to keep me away from Tenchi.   
  
Everyone is talking except for Funaho, Mikumi, and Washuu. Funaho looks at   
Mikumi.   
  
Funaho: Mikumi, I would appreciate it if you had lunch with me tomorrow instead of going on this tour. Is that all right?  
  
Mikumi: Of course mother. I would enjoy that.  
  
Sasami: Hey Washuu! Will you come with us tomorrow.?  
  
Washuu: No. I have work to do.  
  
Ryouko: Washuu the only way you can get out of this is if you tell us what is so important   
that you're working on while we're on Jurai.  
  
Washuu: Rember young lady I am your mother not the other way around. Let that be   
understood.  
  
After dinner everyone returns to their room. They all get ready for bed and go to sleep. The next day everyone is going out on a hike except for Mikumi, Funaho and Washuu. Washuu has shut herself in her room and is working on a projcect. IT is now lunch time and Mikumi goes to her mother's room. Shhe lightly knocks on the door and a handmaiden opens it. Mikumi walks in. The queen's room are even more fancy than the Princesses. There are more valuables and a large balcony. Mikumi walks to the balcony and sits at a table. Her mother walks over and also sits down.  
  
Mikumi: Mother I know you, very well. I wish you would tell me what is going on here. You   
are hiding something I know it.  
  
Funaho: Have you ever felt inferior sweety?  
  
Mikumi: What do you mean?  
  
Funaho: Has being a half earthling ever made you feel only half as powerful? Half as good as another Juraian?  
  
Mikumi: It used to. Not anymore though. I know I am as strong as them.  
  
Funaho: Actually, you are stronger.  
  
Mikumi: How? What do you mean? I don't understand?  
  
Funaho: Have you ever walked out in the garden all alone? And have you ever heard   
whispers. like the plants are talking? Like they are calling to you?  
  
Mikumi: It was just my imagination   
  
Funaho: It was so much more than your imagination. it was your power that I gave you?  
  
Mikumi: You gave me??? What do you mean you gave me?  
  
Funaho: That you inherited from me. My family was so much more than a normal earthling.   
We were special, we were magical. We had close spirits with nature we can use nature as our   
defense.   
  
Mikumi: Are you okay?  
  
Funaho: If only you understood. You have the power, like me, to control the four elements of universal nature. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water. The first one you learn to master is Earth, then Air, Fire and Water are the hardest to control. I am going to teach you how to use your powers.  
  
Mikumi: So you're saying I have this power, why did you not tell me or Yosho? Or train   
Yosho?  
  
Funaho: Yosho does not have it even if he could he could never be strong in it. Girls are   
stronger and easier to train with this power. Are you ready to train or not.   
  
Mikumi nodded uneasily with a yes. Her mother began to teach her how to share   
energy. Become one with the plant. Make its power your power and your power its power.   
Mikumi tried hard but just couldn't get the hang of it. After several hours she gave up.  
  
Funaho: Do not worry practice every day and you will get it. It will happen, of this I am sure. Go, rest and keep trying.  
  
Mikumi: I will. I promise.  
  
Over the next week Mikumi does try hard to perfect her skill. But she always   
participated in an activity with Tenchi and the gang. She knew having fun was important too   
She went hiking with them in the mountains. Swimming with them at the beach. And other   
activities. After five days Mikumi finally mastered it. She was so happy she danced up and   
down. The whole day she was becoming one with nature she would do it to trees, rocks,   
anything. It is now the eve of Mikumi's presentation. Tokimi has some tricks up her sleeve and is ready to use them.  
  
Tokimi: It is now time D-3. Let us begin.   
  
Tokimi began to use her telepathic powers: You can here her voice echo to Washuu   
in her room.  
  
Tokimi: Washuu, Wahsuu, it is time my Washuu. Come to the palace. Bring the Tenchiken   
with you. Bring your device as well.  
  
Washuu got up from her bed hypnotized she turned on her computer and typed in a   
special code. Out of sub-space came a bazooka looking thing. She took it with her and started for Tenchi's room. She opened the door slightly and saw Tenchi and his grand father sleeping there. She noticed the Tenchiken on the table and took it with her. As a zombie she stood in the hall and looked into nothingness.   
  
Washuu: I am ready.  
  
Shortly after Washuu left Rouko woke up. Noticing Washuu was gone she went to look for her. As she was about to walk out of the room she saw Washuu's computer. It was opened at Washuu's log of discoveries. Looking at the computer screen Ryouko began too read.  
At the same time of all of this Sasami is having another nightmare.   
//She is standing again in the circle of Jurian trees. She sees Wasuu in the middle with three red lights orbiting around her. The lights fade and Washuu falls to the ground. Then again the trees turn gray and a hand comes down and destroys them all. Then Sasami is floating in nothing in nothingness. Everything has been destroyed.//again in the circle of Jurian trees.   
  
Sasami: Ayeka, Ayeka! Wake up! Please I had another night mare  
  
Ayeka: (sleeping) mmmmmmmmmm. No Ryouko leave. him.alone  
  
Sasami: I'm going to Mikumi.   
Sasami ran to Mikumi's room. Mikumi was sleeping but when Sasami shook her she   
easily woke up.   
  
Mikumi: What is it Sasami? Why are you up this late.  
  
Sasami: I had a dream. It was so awful. I dreamed that I was in the middle of a forest. And all the trees were turned to stone and were taken away and then I was floating through   
darkness. And Washuu was there too.  
  
Mikumi sat up as soon as she said Washuu.  
  
Mikumi: She was there? What was she doing?  
  
Sasami: Dying.   
  
Mikumi: No! No!  
She ran out of her room as soon as she exited we see her in battle clothes that all Jurians have. Her face has the tiger stripes and her boomerang is at her side. She ran down the hall. At the end of the hall she saw a red button, and pushed it. An alarm began to sound and everyone came out of their rooms in their PJ's.  
  
Kiyone: What's going on? What happened  
  
Tenchi: It's an attack probably.  
  
Ayeka: On who?  
  
Misaki: Ayeka Sasami! Over here!  
Sasami ran to her mother but Ayeka went towards Tenchi. Ryouko came out of her   
room with some papers in her hand.  
  
Ryouko: Washuu's missing!   
  
Mikumi: I know! We're going after her!  
  
Ayeka: Why? Why is this so important?   
  
Mikumi: Because, if Washuu does what I fear the most. We are all doomed.  
  
More to come: Stay tuned! :)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. 

Everyone stood frozen in fear. Mikumi's words echoed through their minds. "She will destroy us all". But why would Washuu do that? Obviously Mikumi knew more than she wanted to. No one accepted it at first. Ayeka moved next to Tenchi and gripped his hand tightly. Sasami hugged her mother. And Mikumi turned to Tenchi.  
  
Mikumi:Is the sword gone?  
  
Tenchi: I'll go check.  
  
[Tenchi runs into his room and then runs out again.]  
  
Tenchi: It's gone! Why would Washuu take it though?  
  
Azusa: You idiot! Because the sword controls every Juraian ship! She's planning to kill us all!  
  
Mikumi: No she's not. She is under mind control. We must go. Summon the military! We must plan for an attack on Tokimi's Palace.  
  
Azusa: We cannot! Tokimi is one of the goddesses. I admit she is not a favorite, but we cannot think we have power to destroy her and her followers!   
  
Mikumi: We will need a ship strong enough to get past the barrier.  
  
Sasami: The only one strong enough would be Tsunami! But do think she will take us?  
  
Mikumi: We'll have to try! Let us go to the deck! We must get Tsunami!   
Everyone follows Mikumi to the deck. Tsunami is already there, ready to take them to Tokimi. They are about to enter the ship when a hologram of human form Tsunami appears before them all.  
  
Tsunami: This is surely going to be a difficult battle if you go. You can surrender now and maybe be spared. But you would forever live with the shame that you could do nothing. I knew this day would come. I must fight it, with or without your help.  
  
[Mikumi steps forward to Tsunami.]  
  
Mikumi: You gave me this mission. You gave me a purpose. I am dedicated to my work and beliefs, and I will fight to the end.  
  
Sasami: Tsunami, I will never abandon you, you and I are always connected, I don't what I can do but I will help.  
  
Misaki: Sasami no! You are much too young! This is something you don't understand! I don't even understand!  
  
Sasami: I am going with Mikumi! I will help as best I can and no one can stop me.  
  
Misaki: (sigh) Well if I can't stop you, I'm coming with you. I want to protect my baby!  
  
Tenchi: And I'm going too! We need to help Washuu!  
  
Ayeka: Tenchi you can't! It's too dangerous! Please don't do it.  
  
Tenchi: Come with us Ayeka. We will need your help.   
  
Ayeka: Okay Lord Tenchi.  
  
Ryouko: Tenchi no! Please don't do it! Don't risk your life.  
  
Tenchi: I must.   
  
Ryouko: Then I'll go! We'll all go! I'm not letting you get hurt Tenchi!  
  
Kiyone: But Ryouko. You don't have your gems. Your almost powerless.  
  
Ryouko: I don't care! I'm going with Tenchi!  
  
Mihoshi: That means we're going too! We are Galaxy Police officers and this matter involves the galaxy!  
  
Kiyone: I don't know Mihoshi. We shouldn't get involved with planetary politics.  
  
Mikumi: Please, please. We need all the help we can get! There is to be a strong battle.  
  
[Everyone has their eyes one Kiyone. She looks at Mihoshi who stares back at her wide eyed pleading silently to Kiyone. Kiyone sighs and nods in agreement. Mihoshi hugs her.]  
  
Azusa: Well. I guess we should go now. I will come on one condition though. Mikumi you tell me all you know. Consider your mission complete.   
  
[Mikumi nods at her father. Understanding what he means. They all run onto   
Tsunami. We hear Tsunami being powered up. Sasami's key is glowing and we know secretly Sasami is controlling the ship. Azusa looks at Mikumi and Mikumi sighs. She is about to speak when she is interupted by Tsunami's voice. She appears before them all.]  
  
Tsunami: If I may start first. This mission was given to Mikumi not because she desperately wanted to prove herself. Vut for yet another reason. But that is not the point. I will start at the beginning, the beginning of my existence. At this time there was one goddess. The goddess had the power of 27 Lighthawk wings. She was composed   
as three equal parts, the Body, the Mind, and the Spirit. For years these three lived in harmony. But then evils were introduced to the universe, to our young Jurai. The Mind and Body rejected these evils, but the Spirit gave in easily. As Spirit's nature changed the parts of the goddess began to divide. It was decided at that time to split. To be separate. To have separate goddesses with equal powers, all had 9 Lighthawk wings. The Body separated first, becoming like everything around her at the time, a tree, a tree with great power. (At this time everyone realizes it is Tsunami) The mind and spirit could not be physical, however their power could be. But they wandered as easily as the wind. The Spirit was the first to see humans. The first thing Spirit did was create herself to look like the humans. She scared them all horribly. Then Sprit would use her power to make them bow to her, or she would destroy them. The Mind saw this her thoughts still good and pure went back to Body. Mind told Body and they knew it was wrong. But Body could not move from the earth. Body tried and put all her power into moving and suddenly she transformed. Body was a ship she could change and change back again as much as she   
wanted.Body and Mind went to fight Spirit. Spirit saw them and tried to fight. But Mind and Body overpowered her easily. Mind who was all knowing banished Spirit to a place no one could ever venture (Ryouko listens more closely and clenches Washuu's papers). Also Body and Mind took away two of Spirit's Lighthawk wings, since her power always was physical. Now Body had 10, Mind had 10, and Spirit had 7. But Mind and Body still felt sorry for their sister and came to an agreement. After 1,000 millennia they would see if the evil would changed and if she was again pure. Mind and Body again went   
separate ways.   
  
[Everyone stays silent and looks at Mikumi. Mikumi begins to add her part of the story.]  
  
Mikumi:Tsunami told me that exact story when I started my mission. My mission was to find her missing sister, Mind. But, the Mind that she had known, as a non-physical being had become a very real person. She assimilated with a young girl, like Sasami and Tsunami. This young girl's name, was Washuu (no one is really surprised by this).   
I traveled all over the universe trying to find her. By this time though she was under the power of Kagato. I tried to convince her to return to her own form, as Mind, but she refused. She said that she wanted to have a human form, and to have a spirit. She envied her sisters for all they had, and wanted to stay this way. I demanded to know what was so important for her to stay and she told me.   
  
***FLASHBACK***  
[Mikumi and Washuu are standing in a laboratory. Mikumi is upset and Washuu is working on something at the moment. At this time Washuu has a marking on her forehead. They are three red circles in the form of a triangle.]   
  
Mikumi:Is this so important? This Project!? You know that without you Tokimi will go free.   
  
Washuu: I know. I know. But the time has not come yet. Tsunami does not quite remember how long it has been. I still have about 700 years before I have to make my decision.  
  
Mikumi:But Tokimi has learned one more power that you should be informed about, telepathy.  
  
Washuu: I know. And frankly it doesn't scare me one bit. As long as I have my 10 Lighthawk Wings she can't touch me. That's the reason we took away some of her power. To make sure she wouldn't try anything funny. You people just need to realize that.  
  
Mikumi:Oh but Mind.  
  
Washuu:My name is Washuu. Not just Washuu, Little Washuu. I am no longer called Mind.  
[Mikumi looks at Washuu about to argue some more, but stops. She realizes Washuu will never accept her true nature as a goddess.]  
  
Mikumi:Just be careful Washuu. Okay?  
  
Washuu: Yea Okay.  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
Mikumi:And that was the last time I saw her.   
  
Tsunami:After that Washuu separated her powers from her body. She put them into three gems which were to be used for her creation named Ryouko. She was now vulnerable. But before Tokimi could strike, Kagato did. And imprisoned her. I decided it was for the best, Tokimi couldn't get her hands on her.  
  
[Everyone is silent unsure of what to say. Ayeka breaks the silence.]  
  
Ayeka:I don't understand. If Washuu's power was gone, why would Tokimi still want her?  
  
Tsunami:Because only Washuu has the invention to bring Tokimi out of her confinement.  
  
Ryouko:She's trapped in a place called Mid-Space.   
  
Tsunami:Why... Yes! How did you know that?  
  
[Ryouko thrusts out Washuu's papers.]  
  
Ryouko:I found this information in Washuu's computer. It has theories and writings of a zone called Mid-Space. And blueprints of the invention that open the gateway to it! It's the missing link that defies the Ring of Theoretical Knowledge!  
  
Tenchi:What exactly does this mean Ryouko?  
  
Ryouko:It means that Tokimi lives in a world that is neither our space nor sub-space. You all know I am combined with the robot Zero, correct?  
  
[Everyone nods silently.]  
  
Ryouko:Well in her memory banks it says that though Tokimi can be seen by us, she doesn't exist before us. No logical place of existence was discovered.  
  
Ayeka:So this means that she can be seen but does not exist anywhere?  
  
Tenchi:Well she will once Washuu frees her! What will happen then.  
  
Mikumi:She will absorb Washuu's power. Thus giving her 17 Lighthawk Wings. Then she will be complete. She will kill Tsunami take her power and rule the Universe as one goddess.  
  
All:What!?  
  
Tsunami:We are entering Tokimi's palace area.  
  
Mikumi:Now you know what is to happen. Are you all willing to fight?  
  
Ayeka:If its a fight she wants it will be a fight she gets.  
  
Tenchi: That's right! We're going to fight this together!  
  
Funaho:Until death will I fight!  
  
Ryouko:I'm in too!  
  
Sasami:Tsunami and I will help as well!  
  
Mihoshi:That's right! It's been a while since we battled together!  
  
Kiyone:We will not go as Galaxy Police. We will go as friends willing to fight for justice!  
  
Misaki:Me as well! Azusa dear, are you coming?  
  
Azusa:(sighs) All right I'll go. And I'll fight.  
  
More to come...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Powers Awakening

A Powers Awakening: Part V of the Mikumi Saga  
  
[Everyone stood in a circle. They were at Tokimi's palace now. They are all silent thinking about the battle to come. Ayeka turns to Tenchi.]  
  
Ayeka:Tenchi, We should change now.  
  
[Tenchi nods at her. His eyes strong, fixated on the fact that he will battle. Staring ahead into nothingness. They both transform into their battle costumes. Misaki, Azusa and Mikumi transform as well. Their faces grow darker and tiger stripes appear. Their outfits become suitable for battle. Ryouko transforms into her outfit too. Kiyone and Mihoshi bring out their cubes and change into their police uniforms. Funaho just keeps her simple robes, and Yosho stays in his priest attire. Sasami looks at everyone in a battle uniform and feels sad.]  
  
Sasami:Tsunami, um, can I please.  
  
Tsunami:Of course my little one.  
  
[Tsunami closes her eyes and white mist goes over Sasami. It leaves very quickly and when it is gone we see Sasami in a battle uniform. Her pigtails have been braided and her face dark and tiger striped like her families.]  
  
Yosho: We will divide into two teams. One for finding Washuu and one for fighting Tokimi. Ryouko we will need your help in that area, you will lead the group. Your group will consist of Kiyone, Mihoshi, Funaho, and Sasami. Tenchi, you will lead the others to Tokimi.   
  
Mikumi:I will join up with all of you shortly.  
  
All:What!?  
  
Mikumi:I need to do something first.   
  
Tsunami:I will stay with you until you are ready Mikumi.  
  
Mikumi:I thank you. Are you all ready?  
  
[The group nods. All serious and prepared for battle.]  
  
Mikumi:Then lets go!  
  
[They are all ported down to the palace. It is beautiful, yet foreboding. It is a giant tree green and full of life. But with the light and the mood of everyone, it looks dark and a place of evil. Mikumi watches them from a camera on the ship. Tsunami's hologram is standing next to her.]  
  
Tsunami:Shall we summon the military?  
  
Mikumi:How did you know I was going to do that?  
  
Tsunami:I just do. Well lets.  
  
[A little ball flies out next to Mikumi and opens a lens. It starts recording Mikumi. Meanwhile on Planet Jurai we see Mikumi's come on the screens of all Jurai. People watch it come on and are surprised to see Mikumi's face.]  
  
Mikumi: People of Jurai! A great danger is approaching Jurai! We must gather the military for an attack on Tokimi's palace. Action must be taken now. If we don't fight we shall all perish with death's that can be prevented. Please help us all. The entire Royal Family is fighting this battle. Your King, your Queens, your princesses, and your princes. All those who have honor, I ask you come join them.  
  
[In a military compound warriors are boarding their ships. Children on the streets have been brought inside by their parents. At the same time Tenchi is briefing the group.]  
  
Tenchi:Ryouko, you fly as fast as you can to try and find Washuu. Can you sense her.  
  
Ryouko:She's unconscious ,I can sense her, but I don't know exactly where she is.  
  
Tenchi:Good enough. Where is the throne room in this palace?  
  
Azusa:Follow me, I know where it is.  
  
Tenchi:All right lets go!  
  
[The groups enter in separate doorways. Ryouko is flying but slow enough for the others to run with her. Royuko's group is going down deep into the tree. The halls they run through are dark. Ryouko is flying but slow enough for the others to run next to her. Sasami is on her left, Funaho behind Sasami, and Kiyone and Mihoshi are running behind her with their guns drawn.]  
  
Ryouko:This probably isn't the best time to ask, Sasami. But do you have Juraian power?  
  
Sasami:(panting)I don't know, Ryouko. But I am connected to Tsunami, she protects me.  
Funaho:Do not always hide behind Tsunami child, you have power, don't be afraid of it.  
  
[Sasami smiles. In Tokimi's throne room they are watching both groups run around her palace.]   
  
D-3:They are almost to the throne room my Queen.  
  
Tokimi:The military will be here soon, lets hurry up. Lets awaken our sleeping Washuu.  
  
[Washuu appears standing before Tokimi, she is unconscious. At her feet lays the bazooka looking thing she took with her when she left the palace. Her head raises and she awakens. Her eyes have no sparkle and we can tell she is under Tokimi's control. In Ryouko's group Ryouko suddenly stops.]  
  
Ryouko:What!?  
  
Kiyone:What's wrong Ryouko?  
  
Ryouko:Washuu's moved. We need to change direction!  
  
Mihoshi:Where should we go?  
Ryouko:Just follow me!  
  
[Ryouko turns and goes down another hall. The others follow. Back in Tokimi's throne room]  
  
Tokimi:Oh my darling sister. Won't you free me? I have done nothing wrong for a long time. Please free me.  
  
Washuu:(robotic) I will free you.  
  
[She picks up the bazooka, and places it on her shoulder. Tenchi and his group run in just as she is about to fire Tenchi calls out.]  
  
Tenchi:Washuu! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[It is too late Washuu fires. A loud boom is heard. A tiny, yellow orb flies out of the canon. It flies toward Tokimi and a rip is heard. From another entrance, Ryouko and her group show up just as the doorway to Mid-Space has finished being made.]  
  
Kiyone:Oh my God.  
  
[Tokimi's vision disappears from in front of them. A moment later Tokimi reappears. She is the size of a regular human. No one really knows what to say or do. Tokimi looks at all of them and smirks. She goes over and stands in front of a zombie Washuu.]  
  
Tokimi:The Tenchiken Washuu.  
  
[Washuu holds out the Master Key in front of her. Tenchi's eyes widen]  
Tenchi:The Master Key! You give it back you demon!  
  
[Tenchi charges for Tokimi. He jumps in the air and is about to attack her when she holds out her hand. Tenchi stops in midair. He is confused. Without looking at him, Tokimi pushes her arm out with great force and sends Tenchi flying backwards and crashing against a wall.]  
  
Ayeka:TENCHI!  
  
[Tokimi is unaffected and is still looking at Washuu.]  
  
Tokimi:Now Washuu do it free your power and give it to me!   
  
[Washuu holds the sword in front of her face. She closes her eyes. The gems float off the sword and swirl around Washuu. They are glowing brightly, orbiting around her slowly. Washuu closes her eyes and passes out. Sasami watches in horror as the scene just like her dream was reenacted.]  
  
Sasami:No Washuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No!!!!   
  
[Tears stream down her innocent face as she watches Washuu collapse on the floor. Tokimi does not care. The gems fly to Tokimi. She holds out her hand and they land gently into her palm.]  
  
Tokimi:Now I have her power.  
  
[Tokimi's eyes go dark. She looks even more evil than she ever could. Little streaks of lightning are coming out of the gems. For a moment the room grows dark. Tenchi struggles, but pulls himself up. Ayeka goes over to help him. Tenchi's face is stern. Focusing on what is happening around Tokimi. Ayeka looks at Tenchi with wide scared eyes.]  
  
Tenchi:Now we are in true danger.  
  
[One last bright flash of lightning flashes from the gems and they disappear. Tokimi cackles.]  
  
Tokimi:Finally justice has been served!  
  
[Ryouko looks over at Washuu. Ryouko tries hard to read her mind.]  
  
Ryouko://Washuu! Washuu! Can you hear me//  
  
[Washuu stirs a little bit from where she is lying. But gives no response.]  
  
Ryouko://Washuu! Please don't do this! Just hold on! Don't die on me Washuu! I need you here! You're the only one who can help us now.//  
  
[Washuu squirms from where she is. She is in great pain. Dying slowly. Ryouko looks at Washuu and the tears well in her eyes. Not even thinking she calls out.]  
  
Ryouko:MOTHER!  
  
[Ryouko flies to Washuu. Lifting her head gently Ryouko holds her mother. Washuu opens her eyes a little to look at Ryouko.]  
  
Washuu:Ryouko.   
  
[Washuu's eyes close and she takes a last painful breath. Ryouko's tears flow from her eyes onto Washuu's lifeless body. She sets down her mother and turns to Tokimi. A tear flies away from her cheek.]  
  
Ryouko:You killed Washuu! You will pay!  
  
[She charges at Tokimi and leaps into the air.]  
  
Kiyone:Ryouko! No! It's suicide without your gems!  
  
[Ryouko doesn't hear her and goes down to attack Tokimi. Tokimi looks at her and fires a red blast which sends Ryouko flying back towards Mihoshi and Kiyone. Tokimi jut laughs as Ryouko lies badly injured at her friends feet. Mihoshi and Kiyone kneel down to help Ryouko up.]  
  
Tokimi:And here I thought you cared for no one but the boy. It's all right Ryouko, my niece. Your Mother's death was not in vain. She shall be remembered as one who gave her life to put the Original Goddess back on her throne.  
  
[Tenchi steps toward Tokimi angered at what he just saw.]  
  
Tenchi:Your are no goddess. Your are a soulless spirit that let evil corrupt her mind!   
  
Tokimi:Oh you silly boy. You don't understand. My only intention is to put the universe back into the order it was thousands of thousands of years ago. You weren't alive, it is hard to understand.  
  
Tenchi:I do understand, but at what cost?! The death of your sisters?!  
[Tokimi screams and her palace shakes violently. Everyone falls to the ground.]  
  
Tokimi:They were the ones who did this to me! They deserve every punishment I can give! All alone in that dimension with pathetic powers compared to theirs. They deserve it all!  
  
[Tokimi is interrupted by D-3 appearing.]  
  
D-3The Juraian military is on their way my queen.  
  
Sasami:Mikumi! She's coming.  
  
Tokimi:Put them on the screen.  
  
[A large picture of hundreds of Jurai ships is shown. At the front of the line of ships are Tsunami and Mikumi's Myo-Jiin.]   
  
D-3:What should we do my queen they are getting closer.  
  
Tokimi:I grow tired of that Princess. (sigh) It is a shame to see such determination wasted. She has interfered for the last time. She will first casualty to this power!  
  
Funaho:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Tokimi makes a fist. Bolts of lightning again shoot out of her hand. On the screen Everyone can see a red energy ball forming close to Mikumi's ship.]  
  
Ayeka:Mikumi! Retreat! Retreat!  
  
[On Mikumi's ship, Mikumi sees the energy ball forming.]  
  
Mikumi:Doko! Mikato! Initiate the Lighthawk Wings! Now!  
[The Start of the Lighthawk appears around her ship. She gets a call from a Juraian officer.]  
  
Officer:Princess Mikumi! We must demand that you retreat immediately! That ball looks incredibly dangerous. I don't think Myo-Jiin can handle it!  
  
[Mikumi ignores the captain.]  
  
Mikumi:End transmission.  
  
[The officer is cut off from Myo-Jiin. The blast is fired at Mikumi's ship. It tears away the Lighthawk Wings like tissue paper. Myo-Jiin gets torn and the blast has destroyed the ship. Mikumi feels the heat tear at her flesh and destroy her bones. She screams but the sound is too intense no one could have heard. She is no more. At Tokimi's palace, everyone views the destruction of the ship. They see parts of the tree that have been destroyed.]  
  
Tokimi:Finally I got that little bitch off my back. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!  
  
[Funaho steps forward to Tokimi with her head down. She lifts her head and a tear of blood slides down her cheek. She points her finger at Tokimi.]  
  
Funaho:You. You were the one who took her away from me so long ago! And now when I finally get her back you take her away from me again! You must feel the pain I have felt! You must pay!!!  
  
[Funaho screams intensely. It is a scream of sorrow, loss, anger, and pain, every feeling she had ever felt. An explosion of fire, water, wind and earth. Her kimonos disappear and she is wearing a black animal skin dress and in her hand is a stone knife. She charges towards Tokimi and stabs her in the heart. Funaho stands in front of Tokimi with the knife still in Tokimi's heart.]  
  
Tokimi:If I had a heart, or even a body, you surely would have killed me.  
[With her telekinesis she knocks Funaho back. Funaho flies to the floor.]  
Tokimi:its a shame you wasted your power on a foolish move.  
  
[Azusa looks at his wife lying on the floor. She gets up again the knife still in her hand.]  
  
Azusa:Funaho! Tokimi! I cannot allow you to hurt my family anymore.  
  
Misaki:Me either! I will not allow anymore killing!!!!! I won't give you a chance to hurt my babies!  
  
[Misaki and Azusa charge her. Tokimi sends small blasts towards them, but to her surprise the King and Queen are able to block them with their Juraian power.]  
  
Tokimi:Unfortunately I cannot kill the Royal King of Jurai. But I must keep you from doing that again.  
[With a large blast she sends them flying back. They hit a wall and fall unconscious on the floor.]  
  
Sasami:Mother! Father! No Tokimi! Stop!  
  
[Tokimi looks at Sasami. Eyeing her she then smiles.]  
Tokimi:You are the child who will become Tsunami. Yes my dear I need you take my hand.  
  
[Tokimi holds out her hand and looks kind, her brilliant blue eyes seem inviting. Sasami slaps it away.]  
  
Sasami:No! You hurt Ryouko. You killed Washuu and Mikumi! And my Mommy, Daddy, and   
Auntie Funaho are hurt because of you. You only want me because I am protected by Tsunami! I'm not going with you anywhere.  
  
[Tokimi looks at her. She is no longer warm and inviting, but cold and evil. Her face looks just the way it was.]  
  
Tokimi:Foolish girl! I have the upper hand on Tsunami! But now you must suffer the same death Washuu did!  
  
Ayeka:Sasami! Watch out!  
  
[Tokimi raises her hand and sends a blast towards Sasami. Just as it is about to reach her it is deflected. Three Lighthawk Wings glow through the smoke of the destroyed blast. Tenchi stands angered at Tokimi. He transforms into his white kimono. Ayeka seeing Sasami is still safe runs over to her. Kiyone and Mihoshi run over to Sasami as well.]  
  
Kiyone:You fight Tokimi, Tenchi. We'll make sure she doesn't get Sasami.  
  
Mihoshi:Yes! We'll protect her with our lives.  
[They both draw their guns and stand in front of Ayeka and Sasami. Ayeka puts her arms around Sasami to protect her.]  
  
Ayeka:It's all right Sasami. We're going to protect you.  
  
[Tenchi walks to Tokimi and looks at her straight in the eye.]  
  
Tenchi:You and I will fight for who gets to take Sasami.  
  
Tokimi:This fight is sure to seal your doom young man. Are you sure you can handle that knowledge. Just let me take her and I will spare your life.  
  
Tenchi:I would never forsake any one of those girls, for they are my family and I will die to protect them.  
  
  
[Tokimi smirks at the boy.]  
  
Tokimi:I'll see to it that you do.  
  
Next:  
The Spirit of the Trees: Part VI of the Mikumi Saga   
  
Authors Note: Well I'm evil. I know, but cliffhangers are so much fun don't you think. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can. Not that it really matters cuz no ones readin this anyway. Except for Total_Quark. You rule dude!!!!!!!! Well if anyone else does read this please review. Please please please please please please.   



	7. Author's Note

Wow. What a surprise, people have actually been reading my story and actually enjoying it? So weird, so very very wierd. Well I don't know what to say to you all, since you seem to need a fix of my story I probably should finish, just cuz I know what it feels like to have a story on a cliffhanger and it never get finished. I'll start working on it again, but first I'm gonna enhance the original chapters into a new format, the script version is so crappy and I think I'll get more readers this way. So as of right now Mikumi Saga is now under intense reconstruction.SORRY ALL but I need to do this


End file.
